Nunca Te Lo Dije
by Princesa Saiyajin
Summary: La batalla ha terminado, los caballeros de Leafe deben volver a su mundo y Hayate aún no ha revelado sus sentimientos hacia Himeno y el tiempo se agota ¿Terminará confesándolos o callará para siempre?
1. Adios Mi Prétear

**Disclaimer:** Prétear no me pertenece. Todos los derechos están reservados por Junichi Sato

* * *

><p><strong>Nunca Te Lo Dije<strong>

**Capítulo 1:** Adiós Mi Prétear.

La observaba en silencio a través de la ventana de su habitación; había perdido la cuenta ya de cuantas veces había hecho eso, ya era costumbre para él, mirarla sin que ella lo notase.

Himeno corría por los jardines con Mannen, Hajime y Shin, riendo a carcajadas, como siempre.

Los recuerdos de la batalla contra Saihi rondaban su mente. Le había dicho "Seguro volveré, tengo algo importante que decirte". Y después aparecía frente a él la imagen de Himeno, recostada entre flores mientras la nieve de su Leafe caía cubriendo al mundo.

Aún podía sentir el dolor en el pecho; en ese instante había rogado por la vida de Himeno. Se recordaba llorando, sus lágrimas inútiles en ese momento caían sobre el pálido rostro de su Prétear. En ese momento se maldijo por todas las veces en que no se armó de valor para confesar lo que sentía por ella.

No le había importado estar frente a todos, simplemente, ahí ante su cuerpo inerte la besó… y el milagro sucedió, al abrir ella sus hermosos ojos.

Desde ese entonces, ninguno de los dos había hablado sobre eso o dicho algo respecto al beso; Hayate tampoco había dicho nada sobre sus sentimientos aunque sospechaba que ella ya sabía lo que sucedió ese día, quizás Kaoru se lo había dicho o alguno de los Leafe Knight.

—Hayate —lo llamó una voz familiar de tras de él.

—Sasame —contestó sin apartar la vista de Himeno, la cual acaba de caerse en el pasto.

—¿Hasta cuándo piensas seguir así?

—No es asunto tuyo-Dijo Hayate cortante.

—Tus sentimientos no son de mi incumbencia, no quiero molestarte con esto pero el plazo se ha terminado, mañana hemos de irnos y ella debe saberlo.

Escuchó los pasos de Sasame alejarse de la habitación; era verdad, el plazo en el que permanecerían en la tierra se había agotado y él había dejado el tiempo pasar.

Todo marchaba con tranquilidad desde hacía un buen tiempo después de la batalla con la Reina del Caos, por lo tanto era hora de que ellos regresaran a Leafania dejando a Himeno en su mundo, si algo malo sucedía ella sólo debía avisarles y los Leafe Knights volverían a su ayuda.

A todos les dolía mucho el hecho de irse, y al Caballero del Viento le dolía aún más, pero lo escondía perfectamente, era su habilidad más grande ¿Cómo podría vivir sin su cabeza de Tulipan?

.

Anocheció en la mansión Awayuki , ya todos se encontraban en sus habitaciones respectivas, Hayate tomó un respiro para calmar sus nervios.

—Debo decírselo…

¿Pero que decirle primero?

Salió de su habitación y sus pasos lo condujeron hasta la de Himeno, tomó aire y tocó la puerta dos veces…

—Pase —dijo ella

El corazón se le aceleró, Himeno estaba enfundada en su infantil pijama de Tulipanes y se extrañó al verlo entrar.

—Hayate… pensé que era mi padre ¿Pasa algo malo?

Él aguardó en silencio frente a ella incapaz de decir nada y asombrado de que el valor se le estuviera acabando tan rápido.

—¿Qué sucede? —cuestionó algo preocupada al ver la cara de desconcierto del Caballero del viento.

—Mañana, los Leafe Knights y yo debemos irnos.

Una sonrisa melancólica enmarcó la expresión de Himeno.

—Lo sabía —dijo ella desviando la mirada hacia sus pantuflas.

—Las cosas por aquí están tranquilas, es hora de que volvamos a nuestro hogar a cuidar de él, pero vendremos a verte; cuando haya problemas aquí estaremos, Himeno no te sientas sola vendré en cuanto pueda.

—Lo entiendo —dijo ella sonriendo con tristeza—. Pero es imposible no sentirme poco sola, estoy acostumbrada a estar con ustedes.

Las campanas del reloj sonaron indicando las 12 de la noche.

—Creo que es un poco tarde, nos veremos mañana, partiremos temprano.

—Nos vemos mañana —le sonrió ella.

—_Maldición… soy un cobarde _—pensó el ojiazul mientras iba de regreso a su cuarto.

.-.-.-.-.

A la mañana siguiente los Leafe knights se habían reunido en el patio donde solían entrenar y pasar tiempo con su Prétear para despedirse; Mannen, Hajime y Shin derramaban algunas lágrimas y se abrazaban a las piernas de Himeno.

—Himeno nee-chan te vamos a extrañar —le decían lloriqueando

—No pasa nada, aquí estaré esperándolos, no será mucho tiempo —mintió

— ¿Ah no? —dijo Manen con ojos llorosos

—Himeno tiene razón regresaremos pronto —dijo Goh cómplice

—En ese caso ¿Qué esperamos? ¡Vayámonos para regresar lo más pronto posible! Cuando estemos de vuelta me debes una porción de helado Himeno.

—Claro que si —sonrió ella

—Adiós Himeno, cuídate mucho —dijo Sasame cariñosamente

—Himeno te voy a extrañar, ¡pero no será por mucho! —guiñó el ojo Goh y la abrazó.

—Hasta luego Himeno, nunca pierdas ese resplandor, debes cuidar a los tuyos —se despidió Kei

Himeno buscó la mirada de Hayate, y ahí estaba él apoyado en un árbol, el viento ondeaba su largo y hermoso cabello negro. Su corazón se aceleró.

—Nos vamos adelantando, Hayate no tardes —le dijo Sasame.

El Leafe Knight lo había meditado toda la noche, no había dormido nada por ese hecho. No la volvería a ver, quizás en mucho tiempo y su corazón rebosaba de sentimientos por ella, ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? No sabía pero estaba enamorado de ella; quizás fue su sonrisa, su rudeza tan graciosa o su ternura. Después de darle vueltas al asunto tomó una decisión al respecto.

—Himeno yo…—comenzó evidentemente nervioso el Caballero del viento.

—Hayate, sé que tal vez no volvamos a vernos, aunque les he mentido a los niños para que no lloren, y sólo quiero que sepas que…

Inconcientemente Hayate avanzó hacia ella y la rodeó con sus brazos, lo más fuerte que pudo, Himeno rompió a llorar en su pecho.

—No te vayas —suplicó con un hilo de voz

—No puedo quedarme, aunque quisiera.

La miró a los ojos mientras Himeno notaba el palpitar desbocado del corazón del Caballero del viento.

Había sido un cobarde todo ese tiempo, y lo seguiría siendo.

—Cuídate cabeza de tulipán.

Apretó los puños, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección a donde los otros caballeros habían ido. Podía oír cada uno de sus latidos, acelerados. De pronto algo sujetó su túnica.

—T-Te amo.

Hayate se petrificó ante aquellas palabras, y antes de que pudiera contestar Himeno se echó a correr en dirección contraria.

—¡HIMENO! —Gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Cuando iba a comenzar a correr detrás de ella, un halo de luz lo cubrió impidiéndole moverse; cuando al fin pudo ponerse bien de pie, la mansión había desaparecido y el sol brillaba sobre las flores del jardín de Leafania.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Princesa Saiyajin presentó.**


	2. Mi Vida Sin Ti

**Disclaimer:** Prétear no me pertenece. Todos los derechos están reservados por Junichi Sato

* * *

><p><strong>Nunca Te Lo Dije<strong>

**Capítulo 2:** Sin Ti

Himeno se detuvo cuando sintió que ya estaba lejos. Tomó una bocanada de aire para tratando de que su respiración volviera a la normalidad. Sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió el cuerpo, no podía creer que en el último momento se hubier atrevido a confesarlo… aunque ¿qué caso tenía ya? Hayate se había ido, quizás para siempre.

Amargas lágrimas surcaban por su rostro, se enceró en su habitación. El tulipán comenzaba a marchitarse.

.

Se incorporó y sintió el palpitar acelerado de su corazón; Himeno había tenido mas agallas que él, estaba seguro de haber escuchado perfectamente bien cada una de sus palabras.

—¡Chicos! —gritó una voz

A Hayate se le aceleró el corazón.

—¿Himeno? —volteó bruscamente

—Soy yo, Takako.

La antigüa Prétear lo miró confundida pero al ver a Sasame corrió a su encuentro.

—Como venias caminando para reunirte con nosotros activé el camino de luz para regresar ¿Sucedió algo con Himeno?

—Tengo que regresar —dijo Hayate decidido.

—Eso es imposible y lo sabes —intervino Kei

—Mientras el mundo esté así de tranquilo no puedes regresar, nuestro deber es quedarnos aquí —dijo Goh

—Necesito pensar, los veré más tarde —dijo girando sobre sus talones y comenzó a andar.

—¿Y ahora que le pasa? —dijo Mannen confundido.

—Créeme que no lo entenderías —contestó Kei.

—Bueno chicos es hora de ir a casa —dijo Goh con entusiasmo.

— ¡Si! —gritaron los pequeños.

Luego de caminar un tempo sin una dirección fija, Hayate llegó al lago, se sentó en una pierda y observó el jardín, hermoso e imponente, ahora restaurado lleno de flores y Tyipis.

_Soy un estúpido_. Se decía a sí mismo, se reprochaba no haber podido decirle nada porqué quizás en esos momentos estarían juntos, aunque tenía su deber como Knight, él hubiera hablado con todos y quizás lo entenderían, o Himeno se hubiera ido a vivir a Leafania. Pero ninguno de esos pensamientos servía en ese momento porque sólo en eso se resumían, en pensamientos…

Después de meditar un poco las cosas se dio por vencido y aceptó que no podía regresar, pero lo que en ese momento asaltaba su corazón era que Himeno no cambiara de opinión que sus sentimientos no se esfumaran, pero tampoco podía pedir que lo esperará para siempre.

Aunque se sentía impotente de que las cosas hubieran sucedido de esa forma, la esperanza rebosaba, chiquitita en su corazón. Estaba feliz de sentirse correspondido, de que ella sintiera lo mismo.

El Caballero del viento regresó a la casita que tenían él y los demás Knights en un árbol en medio del jardín de Leafe.

—Has regresado —dijo Sasame recibiéndolo con una cálida sonrisa.

—Es mi deber de caballero —contestó Hayate con tristeza.

..

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya? No lo sabía con certeza; Himeno hacía sus cosas regulares, pero nada era lo mismo para ella, ya que su vida había girado en torno a los Leafe Knights.

—Mamá —le susurró a la planta de su habitación—. Mamá ¿Qué debo hacer?

—Himeno.

— Papá ¿Qué sucede?

—Es lo que quisiera saber, últimamente pareces muy triste ¿Cuándo volverán tus amigos?

—No estoy segura. Quizás no los vuelva a ver.

—Sé que él es muy importante para ti Himeno

— ¡Todos lo son! —exclamó sin querer en un tomo más fuerte.

—Lo sé, entiendo. Pero en tus ojos puedo ver que te duele, porque el cariño que sientes por Hayate es diferente de los demás, sé paciente hija pero no te sientas atada si ya no puedes más, la vida sigue y no me gusta verte de esa forma, tú no eres así, espero que puedas entenderlo.

Kaoru le dio un fuerte abrazo a su Hija y se fue.

Los días seguían pasando para Himeno, y su ánimo no mejoraba, se sentía más marchita que antes, pero intentaba lucir optimista para que su Padre y Natsue no se preocuparan;

Trataba de darle una explicación a su cabeza y corazón sobre lo que su papá le había querido decir.

A la conclusión que pudo llegar era que su padre había querido decir que, si su corazón no podía más olvidara a Hayate y siguiera su vida, que tenía que ser fuerte, porque el tiempo corría absorto de lo que ella pudiera sentir.

Lo intentaba sin éxito alguno, no quería, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas verlo una sola vez más.

.-.-.-.-.

En Leafania, Hayate descansaba apoyado en la raíz de un árbol; casi todas las tardes iba a ese claro del bosque para observar a la Tierra.

El tiempo era cruel, pasaba lento y aunque se había mantenido activo vigilando Leafania, no se sacaba de la cabeza a Himeno, Extrañaba todo de ella.

—Hayate.

—Hola Takako —contestó sin voltearla a ver—. ¿Y Sasame y los demás?-

—Están del otro lado del bosque patrullando, me quedé a esperarlos ya que últimamente no me he sentido muy bien ¿Puedo sentarme contigo?

—Si —le contestó aun contemplando la tierra _¿Qué estaría haciendo Himeno en ese momento? _pensaba.

._-.-.-.-._

_Quiero verlo… en verdad. _Su voz, sonaba en los rincones de su cabeza:

— _¡Vieja gorda! ¡Cabeza de Tulipán!... Aun si no quieres ser Prétear no puedes ser reemplazada, eres única… Estábamos buscando a Prétear y yo te encontré…—_Las frases burlonas de Hayate, las tiernas… resonaban en su mente.

De pronto el portal de luz apareció frente a ella. Himeno ahogó un grito.

Se introdujo en aquella cálida luz con el corazón rogando por llegar pronto al jardín de Leafe.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Princesa Saiyajin presentó.**


	3. El Regreso

**Disclaimer:** Prétear no me pertenece. Todos los derechos están reservados por Junichi Sato

* * *

><p><strong>Nunca Te Lo Dije<strong>

**Capitulo 3:** Regreso

—La amas mucho, ¿verdad?

Takako lo miró curiosa.

—Pues, yo…—Hayate comenzó a sonrojarse.

—No tienes que contestarme si no quieres, pero se nota que la extrañas mucho—.Hayate permaneció aun en silencio; Takako lo miró de reojo y continuó—..Lo sé porque vienes aquí diario, para ver la Tierra.

—Quisiera regresar pero no puedo.

—Bueno no te desanimes Hayate, algún día podrás volver a verla estoy segura.

Hayate le sonrió como agradecimiento a sus palabras y miró de nuevo aquel planeta.

—Creo que es hora de irme Sasame y los demás no tardan en llegar.

La chica se incorporó, dio unos cuantos pasos y se tambaleó. Tuvo que tomar a Hayate del brazo para conservar el equilibrio.

—Takako ¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó Hayate ayudándola a seguir de pie

—No es nada, últimamente me mareo mucho, eso es todo.

—¿Mareos? Takako no será que tú… ¿Estas…?

—¿Podrías guardarme un secreto? —le dijo sonriendo.

Hayate le tomó las dos manos preso de la felicidad por esa buena noticia. Después de tanto tiempo algo así era una alegría, para él y seguramente sería más que bien recibido entre sus compañeros y por supuesto para Sasame.

.

—¡Sólo perdimos el tiempo! —gritó Mannen frustrado.

—¿Y yo que iba a saber…?—contraatacó Goh.

Sasame detuvo en seco su vuelo.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Kei extrañado ante la reacción del Caballero del Sonido.

—No puede ser ¿Himeno…?

—¡¿Qué?! —gritaron los demás Knights al unísono.

.-.-.-.

—Sasame debería saberlo—le sugirió Hayate mirándola con recelo.

—No aún no es tiempo.

—Pero es importante, debes decírle Takako.

-.-.-

Al encontrarse en el Jardin de Leafe, Himeno corrió con todas sus fuerzas entre el bosque tratando de ubicar la casita de los caballeros, pues, sólo había ido ahí una vez.

Pronto frente a ella divisó un claro, apretó el paso hasta que oyó la voz de Hayate que provenía cerca de ahí, siguió caminando en dirección a la voz del caballeros y cuando la escuchó con mas nitidez para su sorpresa descubrió que estaba acompañado; El caballero del viento le tomaba ambas manos a Takako, y sus ojos azules profundos resplandecía con un brillo de felicidad.

El corazón de Himeno se le hizo chiquito, estaba segura que iba salírsele por la boca. Había sido un error ir.

Quiso correr, comenzó a retroceder aún observando la escena entre los arbustos pero tropezó con una piedra y cayó haciendo un ruido estrépito al caer en los arbustos.

—Himeno —dijo Takako sorprendida de verla.

Hayate se volvió al escuchar el nombre. Una sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro.

—¡Himeno! —el Leafe Knight corrió hacia ella y le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

—Estoy bien, no hace falta —dijo la chica con su habitual tono desenfadado, pero Hayate ya la había levantado.

Quedaron frente a frente. Himeno escudriñó los ojos de su Caballero. Podía ver un dejo de tristeza en ellos, pero en ese momento brillaban con intensidad a juego con su sonrisa de sorpresa

—¡Himeno nee-chan! —Mannen, Hajime y Shin se le echaron a las piernas y ella los abrazó con emoción.

—Esto sí que es una sorpresa —dijo Goh

—¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí sin ayuda de un caballero? —cuestionó Kei sorprendido.

Himeno rió un poco apenada de que sus sentimientos la hubieran llevado hasta ahí, los sentimientos hacía ellos, hacía Hayate.

—Pues… —vaciló un poco y alzó la vista para encontrarse unas miradas curiosas que esperaban su explicación—. Los he extrañado bastante, pensé mucho en ustedes, quería verlos y de pronto el portal de luz apareció frente a mi.

—Bueno ya que estas aquí Himeno, vayamos a la casa y comamos algo —sugirió Sasame tomando la mano de Takako —¿Qué opinan?

Todos asintieron y los más pequeños tomaron de las manos a su Prétear y comenzaron a jalarla para que avanzara.

Se dirigieron en grupo hacia la casa de los Knights. Himeno jugaba adelante con Shin, Hajime y Mannen, Hayate sólo la observaba ya que notaba algo extraño en ella.

Pasaron la tarde comiendo, platicando y riéndo con las ocurrencias de Goh y Mannen. La pelirosa estaba pasándola tan bien que hasta se había olvidado de la hora, aunque no de lo de Hayate; consultó con pesar su reloj y tuvo que reprimir la mueca de preocupación.

—Me alegra tanto verlos pero, en mi casa a estas alturas ya descubrieron que no estoy, no quisiera preocuparlos.

—¿Quieres que te llevemos? Serviría que hablamos con Kaoru y le explicamos —ofreció Sasame.

—Gra-gracias Sasame, pero quisiera que Hayate fuera el que me acompañara porque, bueno yo…

—No hace falta que expliques nada Himeno —dijo Kei giñándole el ojo

La chica sintió la cara colorada, aunque lo que todos pensaban no era lo que ella planeaba, más bien esa imagen de Takako y Hayate rondaba en su mente y necesitaba respuestas.

Todos los demás guardaron silencio. Hayate se puso de pie y las miradas de Prétear y Caballero se encontraron.

Hayate esperó afuera de la casa mientras Himeno se despedía de sus otros Leafe Knights.

Cuando por fin todos le dieron las últimas palabras a su Prétear, Hayate y Himeno comenzaron a caminar por el bosque, rodeados del silencio.

Himeno caminada con las manos enlazadas y la vista clavada en el suelo; por su parte Hayate la observaba de reojo cada que podía sintiéndose más nervioso que nunca, porque debía decirle lo que sentía y lo haría, así que decidió romper con esa pared que había entre ambos, ya que el silencio había sido lo único presente por un buen tiempo.

—Himeno… —comenzó mientras avanzaban por un caminito de piedras—. Estoy feliz de verte, te he extrañado —Sin darse cuenta esbozó una sonrisa, misma que Himeno percibió genuina—. Hace tiempo que quiero decirte algo, bueno, aquel día antes de marcharme…

—No hace falta Hayate —rió nerviosa pero trataba de actual natural—. La verdad no sé qué pasó ese día supongo que me confundí. Pero bueno, yo quiero preguntarte algo a ti, Sasame es tu amigo ¿No es así?

Hayate guardó silencio tratando de encontrarle pies a esa pregunta.

—No era mi intención pero escuché lo que estabas hablando con Takako sobre decirle a Sasame… no puedo creer que tú y ella le hagan esto…

—Himeno, estas malnterpretando las cosas —le dijo Hayate con serenidad al darse cuenta lo que Himeno estba diciendo—..No sé si sea correcto que yo lo diga pero Takako, al parecer está embarazada.

Las lágrimas resbalaron por las sonrisadas mejillas de Himeno, se tapó la cara intentando que Hayate no la viera de esa forma. Una vez más se sentía desolada, desesperada, como aquella vez en que se enteró de la verdad acerca de Saihi y el pasado de Hayate.

—Ese niño que espera no es mio Himeno, es de Sasame, él no lo sabe pero Takako me lo confió y por eso estaba contento por ellos dos.

Hubo silencio, nada más.

Una oleada de pensamientos le golpeó la cabeza rápidamente, procesando las palabras de Hayate. Se sintió miserable por haber pensado lo peor de él y su valor, se convirtió en miedo.

—Debo irme —susurró ella con la cabeza gacha y la voz quebrada.

El túnel de luz apareció con un movimiento de la mano del Caballero del viento. Éste bajó la cabeza, impotente por no hacerle entender las cosas a Himeno.

Cuando la joven puso un pie dentro de la luz la voz de Hayate la detuvo.

—Espera… por favor —susurró

No estaba dispuesto a verse sin ella, otra vez no.

Ella se paró al escuchar la súplica y lo miró.

—Nunca tuve el valor de decirte nada, estar sin ti ha sido difícil para mí. No verte, no oírte reír; todos los días me siento a observar tu planeta, pensando en que estarás haciendo en ese momento. Perdóname por no quedarme, por no tener valor para decirte que siento algo por ti, qué sólo pienso en ti, que te amo.

En ese momento, la coraza, dura e impenetrable del caballero del viento se quebró.

—Quédate, o me iré contigo.

—Hayate…—Himeno no podía decir nada más asi que lo rodeó con sus brazos y se derrumbó en su pecho.

Unos momentos después ella se limpió las lágrimas y se miraron. Él, posó su mano en la enrojecida mejilla de Himeno atrayéndola hacia sí. Sus labios se posaron en los de ella, como hacía unos meses atrás. Pero esta vez el beso de Hayate tuvo respuesta, una llena de ternura y pasión.

Ahí en el claro del boque de Leafania, Prétear y el Caballero del Viento, olvidaron al mundo; enlazaron sus manos mientras el beso continuaba y se quedaron uno junto al otro.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Princesa Saiyajin presentó.**


End file.
